Big Brother Akatsuki!
by Kony Mori
Summary: Pain não tinha dinheiro, nossos Akas não tinham dinheiro! Então ele resolveu... participar do BB! Todos nossos Akas naquela casa mais vigiada, oque irá acontecer? CAP. 4 ON!
1. Chapter 1

**BBA! Big Brother Akatsuki!**

Kakashi: Loucura loucura! Que tal darmos uma ispiadinha?

Toda nossa Akatsuki estava na casa, sentados no sofá, vendo uma pessoa com mascara na face que estava na TV de LCD.

Kakuzu: Isso deve dar uma fortuna $.$

Konan: Pain... Onde você nos meteu?

Pain: Era o único jeito de nós arranjarmos dinheiro pra pagar a caverna... Mas nós vamos nos ferrar se o Kakuzu ganhar u:.:u

Deidara: Tobi SE VOCÊ GANHAR, _e é lógico que não vai.._. O que você irá fazer com o dinheiro?

Tobi: Comprar balinhas e pirulitos ^.X

Deidara: _Seus primos, un.._

Kakashi pros telespectadores: Essa é a nossa nova turma, os Akatsukis! Quem deles irão ganhar 1.000.000 de reais? Quem deles irá sair primeiro? Quem deles será o anjo? Isso só dando uma espiadinha – volta pros BBA. – Deixa eu adivinhar, essa é a... Konan, a única mulher casa – é interrompido pelo Itachi.

Itachi: Tem o Deidara também xD

Deidara: Olha quem fala, rabinho-de-cavalinho Ò.V

Itachi: Ò.

Kakashi ignorando: E você deve ser o Itachi, aquela coisa verde de rosto estranho deve ser o Zetsu...

Zetsu: **Pelo menos eu mostro o rosto, não fico com uma máscara.**

Kakashi: - tossindo – Continuando, esse peixe deve ser o... o...

Kisame: Kisame

Kakashi: Isso! Você de chapinha, deve ser a Deidara, certo?

Deidara: Ò.V EU SOU HOMEM PÔ! MACHO!

Itachi: Só se for Homem com H minúsculo, nem minúsculo, sem H xD

Kakashi ignorando Itachi: Desculpe, "o Deidara" _Se não quer que falem que é mulher, então não tenta ser mulher oras!_ Menino, menino... o Carnaval já passou!

Tobi: Tobi não entender

Kakashi: Você é o Tobi, e você – aponta pra Pain – No meu tempo essa coisa de percieng... tshu, era pecado, deus iria nos punir!

Pain: Deus? EU SOU DEUS!

Kakashi: E eu sou o bozo ¬¬'

Itachi: _Com essa máscara fica quase lá..._

Kakashi: Nossa, parece que temos um idoso aqui!

Konan: Quem?

Kakashi: Esse de cabelo branco... com... uma... uma... bengala? Oo

Hidan: É UMA FOICE SEU !#$ CALA SUA BOCA !#$%

Kakashi: Este programa é ao vivo sir...

Hidan: É PARA EU FICAR AQUI HEIN! SE ME TIRAREM DAQUI VOCES VAO VER O PODER DESSA FOICE!

Kakashi: O-okay... E você, ai encolhidinho no sofá, parece um boneco...

Sasori: Sasori

Kakashi: Ok! Eu não vou falar com você ¬¬ Pronto, apresentações encerradas! Amanhã será a prova do líder – musiquinha – Boa noite A's!

Todos: Má noite!

**- Com Bial... Quer dizer, Kakashi - **

Kakashi: Esses são os novos BB's! Agora vamos fazer uma votação, que você acha que é irá ganhar a prova amanhã? Ligue para 00000-01 para votar na Konan, 00000-02 para votar no Itachi, e assim vai! Está ai na sua tela, aproveite!

**- Lá na casa –**

Konan: WOOWW! TEM PISCINA *-*

Sim, nossos queridos Akas não sabem que estão sendo filmados! Porque na caverna deles só tinha cama mesmo u.u E como o Pain conseguiu se inscrever? Orochimaru os ajudou, ele queira ver o Itachi... Orochimaru tinha o canal 24h só de BBA!

**- No esconderijo orochimaresco -**

Orochimaru: Kukukuku... Itachi-kun

**- Na casa –**

- Tobi se atira na piscina -

- Tobi se afogando –

- Tobi pedindo ajuda –

Tobi: DE-bloouou-IDAAAAAAA-blouou—SENPAI! – batendo os braços que nem louco.

Deidara: Essa casa é dos meus sonhos *OO* Até a piscina realiza os meus sonhos – ignorando completamente Tobi –

- Konan tira a roupa da akatsuki, e fica só com o biquíni e se joga na piscina pra salvar Tobi – (Sim, um ato heróico)

Pain Feliz por ver ela com biquíni, mais irritado, pois Deidara e o resto do povo ficar vendo, com boca aberta.

Pain: SEUS !#$%#$%# VIREM O ROSTO!

**- No esconderijo orochimaresco -**

Orochimaru: Eu não to pagando esse canal pra ficar vendo mulher! SAI, TIRA!

**- Continua –**

Reviews? *-*


	2. Chapter 2

**BBA! Big Brother Akatsuki!**

**Capitulo II**

Deidara: OMG! A Konan é mesmo uma mulher .-.

Pain: Ò:.:Ó

- Deidara admirando Konan -

Pain: O que você quis dizer com isso? -.-'

Deidara sabendo agora que Pain tinha ouvido, diz: Que baita mulher que tu tem hein! _Eu acho que piorei as coisas... _

Pain: SHINRA TENSEI!

Deidara voa, voa, voa e voa u.u

Tobi: Konan-chan, você me salvou *--*

Konan colocando a toalha sobre o Tobi e o abraçando: Ai Tobi, tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, okay?

Tobi: Sim Konan-chan!

Deidara voltando pro lado do Pain todo machucado: _Até parece que ele não vai fazer isso de novo U.V _– Deidara vê que está do lado de Pain e sai de fininho.

Tobi: Konan-chan, você poderia ser uma salva-vidas! E eu seria seu cliente sempre *-*

Pain: _QUE SAFADO!_

Pain sai correndo pra Konan: Querida! Que ato heróico! Parabéns – empurrou Tobi e abraçou ela BEM forte.

Tobi: Tobi se sentir excluído .-.

Pain: _QUE BOM!_

- Konan empurra Pain e vai abraçar Tobi –

Konan: Está melhor agora Tobinho?

Pain: _Por favor senhor, me diz que ela disse Todinho!_

Tobi: Konan-chan, está meio tarde não é? Vamos ir lá pra cozinha *-*

Pain: _SUA MENTE É SUJA TOBI! EU SEI! NÃO VÁ KONAN! NÃO VÁ KONAN!_

Konan: Claro Tobinho!

- E entraram –

Pain: SE É ASSIM EU ME JOGO NA PISCINA!

**- Com Bial... Quer dizer, Kakashi - **

Kakashi: Beleza! Na casa dos nossos Brothers já tem um triangulo amoroso! Vamos tem muita rivalidade daqui a diante!

**- Na casa –**

Konan e Sasori fazendo o jantar, e Tobi sentado na mesa esperando.

**- No quarto –**

Pain: QUE DROGA PÔ! AQUELE IDIOTA DO TOBI! EU O ODEIO! (coitado do Tobi...)

Deidara: Somos dois U.V

Pain: Ainda bem que esse quarto é só meu, seu e da Konan!

Deidara: Agora só falta a Konan mudar de quarto...

Pain: NÃO JOGA PRAGA!

Deidara: Oo

- Camera dando um zoom no Pain –

Pain se joga na sua cama.

Pain: Ah cara, sei lá...

Deidara senta na cama ao lado.

Deidara: Não liga não, olha o Zetsu. Ele não tem nenhuma planta-femea!

Pain: VOCÊ TEM RAZÃO, EU TENHO UMA MULHER, E TENHO QUE APROVEITAR!

**- Com Bial... Quer dizer, Kakashi – **

Kakashi: Olha o machismo!

**- Piscina –**

Kisame: Ai, ai... Na caverna não tinha piscina só os alagamentos... – boiando na água. Ele engole a água sem querer – Cof* Cof* OQUE É ISSO PÔ? É CLORO? Cof* – mergulha, e vê... Uma câmera o.o – UATI?! (what u.u) OQUE É ISSO?! – Sai da piscina, e sai correndo pro jardim.

**- Jardim (sim, lá tem jardim) –**

Zetsu: **E ai, Como vai?** – pisca pra samambaia.

- Camera mostrando o rosto de Zetsu bem perto -

Kisame ofegando – Zetsu *cof* Você sabia que... *cof* EU ODEIO CLORO! EU TENHO ALERGIA PÔ!

Zestu: Não, eu não sabia u.**u **

Kisame: Não é isso... AQUI NESSA CASA TEM CAMERAS POR TODO LADO! – aponta pra uma na samambaia – Aquele negócio preto é uma câmera!

Zetsu: Joséfina! Você me traiu?! Sinceramente, pensei que você fosse planta fina, hein...

Kisame: Vamos avisar pros outros!

Zetsu: **Não, não... deixa eles curtirem um pouco MUWHAHAHA**

Kisame: Você não fumou umas não, né?

Zetsu: Eu não. **Talvez.**

**- NSNI Numa sala não-identificada –**

Itachi: I'M A BARBIE GIRL! – Com uma escova de cabelo fingindo ser um microfone e uma peruca loura.

Hidan: Come Barbie, let's go party! – Com outra escova de cabelo.

Itachi: PRONTO! PAGUEI MEU CASTIGO Ò.Ó

Hidan: HÁ! HÁ! HÁ!

Itachi: _Ainda bem que ninguém viu, se não estaria perdido..._

- Kisame entra correndo –

Itachi: Kisame? Você viu alguma coisa aqui? O.O

Kisame: Não...

Itachi: Ufa...

Kisame: Mas o mundo inteiro sim!

Itachi: o.õ

Kisame: ESTA CASA TEM CAMERA POR TODO LADO!

Itachi: OMG! O.O

**- Continua –**

Muito Obrigada pelos Reviews! Fiquei tão feliz *---* Capitulo saiu rápido, né? X.x


	3. Chapter 3

**BBA! Big Brother Akatsuki!**

**Capitulo III**

**- Comercial –**

Kabuto aparece, fundo verde, com bolinhas rosa e outras cores.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama como você consegue deixar seus cabelo assim? Tão... Sedosos?

Orochimaru: Eu uso loreal Tokyo's – balançando seu cabelo – Deixa seu cabelo sedoso, e luminoso! – Pega o shampoo e segura, e uma foto dele grudada no shampoo - Apenas por R$ 27,00! Porque você e seu cabelo valem muito.

**- Na casa –**

Konan: Isso é tortura??!! – tampando o rosto.

Tobi: Eu acho que é sim KONAN-CHAN

Konan: Nós somos proibidos de ver TV, e quando liberam a gente por cinco minutos, PASSA ESSE NEGOCIO?!

Itachi e Kisame entram correndo na sala.

Konan: O que foi?!

Itachi: - ofegando – é que – ofegando – ESSA CASA *Cof* TEM CAMERAS POR TODO LADO!

Konan: Pegadinha, né? Impossível!

Itachi aponta pra cima TV.

Itachi: Aquele NEGÓCIO PRETO É UMA CAMERA!

**- No esconderijo Orochimaresco –**

Kabuto: Uau, descobriram a América u.u

Orochimaru com pom-poms: VAI ITACHI! VOCE DESCOBRIU A AMERICA, E DEPOIS? QUERO UM "M" EU QUERO UM "A" EU QUERO UM "R" EU QUERO UM "T" EU QUERO UM "E", O QUE FORMOU? MAAARTE!

Kabuto: ¬¬

**- Na casa –**

Konan: NÃO DIGA!

Itachi: DIGO!

Konan: NÃO DIGA!

Itachi: DIGO!

Konan: NÃO DIGA!

Itachi: DIGO!

Konan: NÃO DIGA!

Kisame: Ele diz ¬¬

Konan: Vou avisar ao Pain!

Tobi pega ela pelo braço: Fica aqui Konan-chan *-*

Konan: Okay! Vão vocês!

Correm pro quarto

**- No quarto –**

Vem Hidan, Zetsu e Kakuzu "consolando" Pain que está sentado na cama, e Deidara, passando chapinha, pois molhou com as lagrimas de raiva do Pain.

Itachi: Oque aconteceu?!

Hidan: Ele levou um choque quando contamos que aqui é vigiado...

Kakuzu: Idiota...

Deidara: O mundo todo viu, quer dizer, ouviu, quer dizer, viu e ouviu...

Itachi e Kisame: OQUE?

Pain: Eu *Snif* Não vou *Snif* contar! Ò:.:Ó

Itachi: Conta aí, o mundo todo já viu/ouviu mesmo!

Pain relembrando, fica com raiva.

Deidara larga a chapinha e dá um tapa no rosto de Pain.

Pain: ai?

Deidara: SEJA HOMEM... HOMEM! O MUNDO TODO TÁ VENDO VOCÊ FICAR BRAVO! SEJA FORTE!!

Pain: ...

Deidara: Que seja...

Pain: Mais você tem razão! – levantando da cama, secando "as lagrimas" – Cansei de chorar! – saiu do quarto indo pra sala.

- Deidara indo pro banheiro pra arrumar o cabelo –

- Zetsu indo pro jardim –

- Kisame indo pro segundo quarto –

- Hidan indo pra "garagem/jardim" fazer suas cerimônias –

- Itachi indo pro seu quarto dormir –

- No quarto [2] –

Sasori: Hey – conversando com suas Barbies – Eu tinha que dividir um quarto com o Tobi e o Hidan hein...

Kisame entra correndo

Sasori coloca suas Barbies atrás de si.

Sasori: S-sim?

Kisame: Olha... vou ser bem calmo, esclarecedor e... ESSA CASA TEM CAMERAS POR TODO LADO! Desculpe, não tem como se calmo ;x

Sasori: OQUEEE?!!! – joga as barbies pro outro lado.

Kisame entendendo a situação: HSUAHSUAHSUAH' SE FERROU!!!

Sasori: Nyah T.T

**- De manhã, na cozinha –**

Todos os Akas estavam reunidos na mesa.

Konan dando comida pro Tobi, fazendo aviãozinho.

Tobi: Quioe plaba gsotyozo! – matigando.

Konan: ^^

Pain amassando o garfo de tanta raiva.

Deidara: Ciumes é fogo – disse baixinho.

Pain: Ò:.:Ó

Deidara: A erva cidreira pegou fogo... Sabia? é.V

**- No jardim –**

Sasuke estava lá \O/

Itachi vê ele e nem se importa.

Sasuke: HÁHÁ! Tá aqui porque não tem dinheiro, ou é porque estava menos popular que eu?

Itachi: Idiota.

Kakashi: A prova de hoje é... Ver quem consegue abrir a essa cabine – aponta pra 9 cabines de vidro fechadas, e do lado delas mesinhas com 20 chaves. – Quem conseguir abrir a cabine primeiro e ficar dentro dela até só ficar a si mesmo lá! Regras: Não pode sentar, não pode deitar, não pode sair da cabine, apenas desistir.

Tobi: hum... Tobi já desistir!

Kakashi: Melhor pro resto de nosso Akas! Entao Sasuke irá participar, se ele ganhar, ele fica com os 20.000 reais!

Itachi: Mais oque ele está fazendo AQUI?

Kakashi: Ele iria ser o "juiz", mais esqueci, eu mesmo serei o juiz!

**- Continua –**

Eita, saindo rapidinho, né? é.é Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelas reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**BBA! Big Brother Akatsuki!**

**Capitulo IV**

**- Na prova –** (20:00)

Konan: Fala sério ¬¬

- Tobi sentado em um baquinho balançando os pés –

Kakashi procurando seu apito por seu corpo –

Kakashi: Perae Akas...

Deidara: -.V

Kakashi acha o apito – PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Kisame: É pra fazer alguma coisa? ¬¬

Kakashi: ONE TWO THREE, GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Konan corre, e o resto corre junto.

Kakashi: Dizem que mulher tem mais jeito com chaves, vamos ver se é verdade.

Konan: Eu ganho de qualquer jeito – procurando a chave certa.

Kakashi: Essa é de fibra, é brasileira!

Hidan:!#$ é tudo igual!!

Sasori consegue abrir a cabine e fica esperando os outros Akas conseguirem a chave.

Hidan: !#$%$# Ò.Ó

Duas horas depois... (22:00)

Todo mundo ta lá esperando o... Hidan.

Hidan: QUER SABER? KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!

Hidan 2: Oque é pra fazer?

Hidan 3: !#$% VOCE NÃO SABE?!

Hidan 2: Por acaso você sabe?

Hidan: Peguem essas chaves e vê qual dá pra abrir a cabine!

Vinte minutos depois.

Hidan 2 Oque é estava chave em cima da sua foice senhor?

Hidan: O.O – pega ela, coloca na cabine, gira, a abre. - !#$%#$

Meia hora depois... (22:30)

Zestu: **Eu sei que eu não vou ganhar, vou desistir. **Não!** Sim!** Não! Vai então ¬¬

- Zetsu sai, e vai pro jardim –

**- Com Kakashi –**

Kakashi: Zetsu saiu! Pensei que seria um grande adversário...

**- Na casa –**

Pernilonga no Tobi: ZIZ... ZIIIIIIIIZ

Tobi: ?

Pernilonga: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIZ ZZZZZZZZZIZ – pousa no Tobi.

Tobi: ?!

Pernilonga pica Tobi.

Tobi: Deve ser impressão de Tobi.

- Pernilonga entra na cabine de Sasori –

- Pernilonga "pousa" em Sasori –

- Pernilonga pica Sasori –

Sasori: ...

Pernilonga: !#$%$# (dá uma de baratinha que xinga) parece até que é feito de madeira! Eu não sou um pica-pau! – sai e entra na cabine de Kisame.

Kisame: _Minha vida é uma droga, não sei por que o Nemo fugiu! A vida dele é tão boa..._

**- Com Kakashi –**

Kakashi: Não é fácil não! Nossos brothers em seu primeiro desafio! Vamos ao comercial, e já já nós voltamos para dar mais uma espiadinha!

**- Comercial –**

Sete Pecados.

A nova novela das dez.

Gula

- Aparece Naruto e Chouji comendo Ramen –

Ira

- Aparece Sasuke com raiva de Itachi, aparece uma foto de Itachi, e Sasuke joga no chão e rasga – (Sasuke é ator)

Luxuria

- Aparece Jiraya espiando as garotas na cachoeira –

Preguiça

- Aparece Shikamaru dormindo debaixo da árvore, enquanto seus amigos treinam com shurikens –

Avareza

- Aparece Tsunade pegando todo o dinheiro de Shizune, que tinha apostado e ganhado –

Vaidade

- Aparece Sakura e Ino num salão de beleza com máscara de pepino –

Inveja

- Aparece Danzou com raiva de Tsunade, por não ter ganhado o cargo como Hokage. -

Não seja como eles.

Estréia Segunda as 22:00 no Pair-pew-vieu

**- Na prova –** (22:45)

Sasuke: Não _pense em você, pense em sua vingança, é... vingança..._

- Continua –

Desculpem pela demora! É que estou com uns problemas, e desculpe também pelo capitulo curto.

Não sei se vocês sabem, mais a autora é movida a reviews, sem reviews, sem capitulo u.u


End file.
